A Dream To Call My Own
by allnewgirl
Summary: In a world of gods and laborers - an unexpected friendship is formed between three boys. Along the way they will discover that keeping that friendship will be anything but easy. M rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt didn't like to go outside to sun was always too hot and made his face red and covered with, what his mother called, sun kisses. Mostly though, he hated to soil his clothes with the mud and dirt. So that's why, even though Miss Pillsbury allowed them to go outside to the playground, he was sitting by the games table inside playing with Dianne, a brown cat plush doll with white tail and paws.

"How do you know it's a she?" Dave asked him when they played together for the first time. Kurt looked considering at the small cat for a moment and then went to the crafts table, coming back with a pink ribbon and tied it loosely around her neck."My mom taught me how to tie a bow, I can try…"  
"Ohh…Yes please!" Kurt dropped the doll in his lap quickly and sat down in front of him to watch closely. After a couple of tries Dave managed to tie a quirky and uneven bow around her neck.

"Well?" Dave turned her around and presented to Kurt, looking at him with hesitation "It's not exactly like my mother's..."

"It's perfect!" Kurt took her back and hugged her against his chest "You must teach me how to do that."  
"Sure" Dave nodded at him and then looked around for something. He got up and walked to the other side of the room and came back with another, smaller and completely white, cat plush doll. "Her name is Shelly," he said, sitting next to Kurt and holding out his doll "I think they should be friends."

Since then, Kurt and Dave had become best friends but Kurt often still played alone, like he was now, because Dave liked to play outside with the other boys while Kurt preferred to stay inside with the girls and their tea party set.

Kurt was playing with Dianne, walking her along the table and humming his favorite song to himself when he felt a strong shove that sent him crashing to the floor. He quickly turned around and found a boy standing above him with a raging expression to his face.

"You're a stupid SOAG" the boy yelled to him before turning around and stepping outside.

Kurt sat there for a while in a total shock. He'd never seen so much anger and no one had been purposely mean to him before.

After a while he tried to get up but fell to the floor again since his hand hurt too much to lean on it. That's when the tears came. He sobbed for what felt like hours until arms grabbed him to their embrace.

"Oh, Kurtie. What happened?" Mercedes hugged him tightly and pet his back to comfort him. A second later he was surrounded by all the girls, each one asking questions or suggesting something which only made him cry harder because he hated them seeing him like this. He was grateful when he heard Tina whispering to someone to go get Dave from the playground mostly because he was afraid they would call Miss Pillsbury instead and he wasn't sure what he wanted to tell her about what happened. Soon, Dave was rushing to his side, finding him still curled in Mercedes's embrace.

"Let's go wash your face, okay?" Dave suggested softly while trying to grab his hands to help to his feet. He stopped when he saw him wincing with pain and grasping his hand miserably and instead, wrapped his hand around Kurt's waist and with the help of the girls they managed to get him up. "Does it hurt real badly?" Dave asked him while leading him to the bathroom.

"No."Kurt answered, his voice broken from the crying. Dave looked at him pointedly until Kurt gave up and nodded his head slowly.

"We should tell Miss Pillsbury. You might have a broken arm," Dave said while he stretched over the sink and stood on his tiptoes to turn on the water.

Kurt reached for the sink and washed his face thoroughly, the cold water feeling nice on his stinging eyes and making him calm down.

"What happened?" Dave asked while they were heading to the locker room to get Kurt's towel from his bag.

"I fell off the chair," Kurt said, his voice still broken, while taking the towel out of his bag. It was dark green towel with his name engraved on it in gold thread.

Dave looked at him pointedly again. "Are you sure that's all it was?"

Kurt leaned heavily on the wall behind him and kept his eyes on his shoes. "One of the older boys pushed me off the chair. He was really mean." Kurt stopped talking when he felt he was about to start crying again.

"Do you know him?" Dave asked, looking confused.

Kurt shook his head, still keeping his gaze to the floor. "He cursed at me."Kurt added when he felt he could talk again. "He called me a SOAG."

"A what? What does that mean? "

"I don't know," Kurt sniffled loudly and wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

Dave looked worriedly at him before heading to the bathroom to get him some tissues.

"No!" Kurt called after him, grabbing his hand. "Please don't call Miss Pillsbury," Kurt begged him with tear filled eyes.

"I wasn't about to," Dave started to explain."But why not?! You should tell her what this mean boy did," he finished a little loudly.

Kurt blinked tears while looking at him and finally whispered "She'll tell my parents."

"So?"

The smaller boy slid on the wall until he hit the floor and a second later he was crying miserably into his hands. "What if I really am a… SOAG?" he mumbled between the sobs  
"What if they won't love me anymore?"

Dave sat next to him and hugged him tight. He tried to make comforting sounds like his mother made when he cried, hopping it would help Kurt calm down as well.

"Fine. I won't tell," Dave said after a while.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled through tear filled eyes at him and Dave gave him a sad smile in return.

Dave broke his promise to his best friend that day.

* * *

On the next day Dave sat next to Kurt noticing he had a bandage around his wrist.  
"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah. A little bit. But my mom said I didn't break my arm so I'm not going to get one of those cool casts."

"Oh. That's a shame," Dave nodded in understanding.

He was really afraid from Kurt's reaction so he managed enough courage to tell Kurt only a few minutes before their pick up time.

"I told my parents what happened."

Kurt looked warily at him "About…Yesterday? "

"Yeah. I'm sorry! I had to," Dave stuttered hurriedly in an apology.

"But you told me you wouldn't!" Kurt scolded him.

Dave was afraid from his reaction but continued to explain himself, not even stopping to breathe between sentences."You were wrong and my mom said she'll talk with your parents and they'll explain everyth…"

"She will talk to my mom?!" Kurt stopped him midsentence and looked at him angrily , water pooling again in his eyes.

A second later he heard Miss Pillsbury calling his name. "Your mom is here honey."

His eyes widened and he turned around to go outside. He heard a low murmur from behind him "Sorry."His mom waited for him as always, outside the car with her hands wide open. He ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh baby." She picked him up and held him closer. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" she continued when she felt him crying against her shoulder.

Kurt just shrugged. When he calmed down they got into the car and drove back home.  
His mom didn't bring it up again, instead she put on his favorite car disc and they sang along together.

He was finally convinced that his mother forgot all about it but when they arrived home, she took him to the living room and sat him on her lap.

"Tell me what happened," she asked him.

When he finished she gave him one of those mother's talks, telling him how beautiful and special and smart he is.

"…You know we love you no matter what."

Kurt nodded.

"And we will protect you from whatever and whoever will try to hurt you." She held him closer to her. "So I want you to promise me you will not be afraid to tell us if something is bothering you. And I guess it's also time to explain to you some things." She took him off her lap and set him in front of her. She was about to start when she paused for a bit and finally said with a smile, "best we'll wait for your father to come home. Come, let's go make dinner."

Kurt loved helping his mom in the kitchen, mostly when they baked cakes or cookies and his mother would let him taste the sweet mixing and sprinkle candies on top of them. Even when he couldn't help, he just liked to sit on the counter and look at her mixing and cutting ingredients while she hummed songs to him.

Kurt was sitting on the counter, swinging his legs in the air, looking absentminded at his mom while she cooked when his father came in the door.

"Hello lovely," he said, kissing Elizabeth's cheek and then picked up Kurt from the counter and gave him a big hug. "And who is this big boy?" he said while raising him over his head.

"Honey, are you sure this is Kurt? He was much smaller this morning."

Kurt looked down at his dad with a huge smile and nodded.

"Hmm," Elizabeth pondered, turning around to look at them, wiping her hands on her flowery yellow apron. "You're right. He is a little bit bigger than Kurt."

Burt wiggled Kurt above his head and looked as if he was examining him when she added "I'm sure I asked for Kurt when I went to pick him up today."

Kurt was pretty sure they were kidding but they sounded too serious so he said quickly, "no daddy! It really is me."

Burt lowered him until they bumped their noses and Kurt could only see his father's eyes in a blur. "Yeah, I think it's him."

"Phew." Elizabeth exaggeratedly swiped a hand over her forehead and turned back to making the meal.

"Go get ready for dinner." Burt put him back down,patting his head and Kurt ran upstairs while trying to fix his hair back to normal.

When Kurt finished his shower and getting dressed he went back to the kitchen to find his parents sitting by table. "I'm shiny now!" he announced when he entered the room, smiling hugely.

"Yes you are my love," his mom agreed as she grabbed him to sit on her lap. "Kurtie, your father and I think you are big enough now to understand some things." She rubbed his back while his father nodded and started talking.

"Your mother told me about what happened. You shouldn't have kept it to yourself Kurt."  
His father looked at him very seriously and he felt like crying again but nodded in understanding.

"Now there is something you need to know."

"In our world there are gods. They are few and usually older and they live far away from here. Others are son of gods, or SOG in short. Your mother and I are son of gods which makes you one as well. Your great great grandfather was a god."

Kurt looked at him in awe, not sure what to say. They sat there in silence for a while, his mother's hand still patiently patting his back.

"What about Dave? Is he a…" Kurt had trouble remembering the right phrase.

"Dave and his parents are son of gods too," Burt nodded reassuringly at him, after a while adding, "that mean boy had no right pushing you or calling you names. SOAG is a mean word, a curse word which good people do not use."

"Okay Kurtie? Did you understand everything we said?" his mom asked him softly.

Kurt nodded again and smiled at them. "I'm hungry. Let's eat!" They all laughed and his father went to fetch the dinner.

* * *

The next day Dave sat uneasily a little farther from Kurt than usual and looked at him worriedly.

"Kurt? Are you still mad at me?" he asked when Kurt looked back at him.

"Hmmm… no," Kurt answered with a smile. Dave seemed to perk up at  
this and scooted closer to him, clearly more sure of himself.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Were your parents mad at you?" Dave looked at him still worried

"They were sad I didn't tell them myself but they weren't too mad."

"That's good."

Kurt nodded. "They told me things, like… Did you know you are a… Umm…" Kurt tried once again to recall the name.

"Son of god? My mom told me about it yesterday," Dave said excitedly.

"Did they tell you about the gods too?"

From that moment on the two boys spent weeks talking about it. They shared what they knew with each other and the more they talked about it, the more questions were brought when a question they didn't knew the answer to was raised they started making their own stories until they got home and ask their parents.

They were swaying side by side on the swing outside, even though Kurt was wearing his favorite bright blue overalls and was scared of staining them. Dave was swinging fast and shoved his legs high in the air.

"How do they choose who will become a god?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment, remembering his father saying something about it.  
"There are two ways to become a god. My dad said that if you study really hard and show you are worthy then you might advance someday. When a son of god becomes a god he gets a castle in the Cerllies."

"Carilles," Dave corrected him.

"Oh right, which is a place far away from here."

Dave nodded thoughtfully. "I want to become a god someday," he said after a minute in a lower voice.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Kurt, what is the second way?" Dave asked after a few minutes.

Kurd turn to him confused until he recalled what they were talking about earlier. "Umm…" He stared at his feet, turning them in circles on the ground, trying to remember.

He remembered the talk with his father, telling him how a god separates from his family and leaves his home. He was mostly sad because he thought gods must be very lonely people.

"If you marry one," Kurt suddenly said.

"Oh. So your great great grandmother was a god too?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

They kept swinging in silence for a while, both of them thinking about endless possibilities and faraway lands.

* * *

I'm really enjoying writing this fic so I hope you'll enjoy reading it just as much.

Big thanks to my lovely beta, cuter-than-a-guinea-pig, who made this actually readable!

Reviews are love, so R&R please ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt walked down the corridor towards music classroom, tucking his shirt behind him nervously while he wondered again whether he should have circled the baseball instead of the music note on the little light blue note Miss Pillsbury handed them two weeks ago.

"On your paper there are five pictures that are standing for five types of classes," Miss Pillsbury said in her singsong voice. "There's a ball for the baseball team, a cake for cooking class, a lizard for biology class, a music note for music class and a book for reading club. Whichever you choose will be your class for the entire year, so choose wisely," she finished with a smiled and started picking the forms, adding the student's name on top.

This was the first time their age group would get to participate in an interest-class-day and it was the only class they shared with the older kids of the preschool which only made Kurt even more nervous.

He stepped slowly into an almost full classroom, scanning the room quickly, searching for a familiar face when he saw an empty chair next to Rachel and all but ran to sit next to her.  
Kurt looked around and instantly loved the classroom. It was painted a warm shade of yellow with little music notes painted along the walls. Along the backside, behind the half circle of chairs in the middle of the class, there was the largest variety of music instruments Kurt had ever seen in his life. He sat with his knees on his chair facing the back of the classroom and observing them curiously, trying to identify each one until he heard someone clearing his throat. The others around him all fell into silence and he quickly turned around to sit on the chair.

In front of the class stood an older guy wearing a denim button up shirt with white cardigan on top and dark blue pants. He had gray eyes and golden brown hair that swept across his face above his large glasses. He was the most beautiful man Kurt had ever seen.

"Good morning class," he smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. Once he had everyone's attention he continued. "My name is Ben Morgan. You can call me Ben," he added fondly. "I'll be your music teacher this year and we're going to have lots of fun together." As Ben spoke, he tried to make eye contact with every student and Kurt hoped he wouldn't notice the blush that crept up his cheeks.

They started by learning the basic music charts which Kurt already knew so he spent the time staring at the teacher. When he got bored he looked around the room for more familiar faces but as he suspected, most of the kids were from the older age level.  
Suddenly, he noticed a boy that sat in front of him on the other side of the class. He had dark curls around his face and bright hazel eyes that Kurt immediately recognized. It was the mean boy that shoved him off his chair a few weeks ago.

Kurt went stiff in his chair, quickly averting his eyes from him and hopping that the other boy wouldn't recognize him as well. He stayed completely quiet and stared down at his shoes even when the teacher handed everyone a song book so they could sing along while he played the guitar.

At the end of the class Kurt waited for everyone to get out of the room before he got up from his chair, looking up from his feet with his eyes already fighting back tears when he decided to search for Miss Pillsbury and ask her to give him another form so he could circle the ball instead.

He was about to step out of class when he once again heard Ben clearing his throat behind him. "Kurt… right?" Ben got up from his chair and walked toward him.

Kurt nodded, looking down at his feet once again.

"Miss Pillsbury told me that you have a really good voice. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to hear it today."

Kurt shrugged but looked up at him, feeling tears start to stream down his face.

"Is there anything wrong?" Ben asked, kneeling down to Kurt's level.

Kurt shook his head, trying to wipe the tears with the back of his sleeve.

"Well, you don't have to tell me. But… Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt nodded and Ben whispered to him "I'm not only a music teacher."

"You aren't?" Kurt asked quietly, looking at him in shock.

"I'm also a dragon slayer," he answered with a great smile to his face and it made Kurt giggle and return a small smile back at him "So if you'll tell me what or who makes you sad, I could feed him to the next dragon I see."

Kurt laughed at that, feeling the blush covering to his cheeks again. Ben stood back to his feet and headed to his table. "Think about your favorite song for next class. I'll ask you for it," he said and got back to the papers on his desk.

In the next lesson Kurt found himself once again sitting uncomfortably on his chair and waiting for the class to begin. During the first half hour of the class he still wasn't one hundred percent invested until Ben sent him a reassuring smile. Kurt returned the smile and started feeling more relaxed. An hour later he even joined the other kids in the sing-along.

"The last song for this lesson will be a song of your choice, so raise your hand and tell me what you guys want to sing," Ben said, sitting in the middle of the class with a guitar.

Kurt released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, thankful that Ben didn't put him on the spot by calling out for him. He looked around the class but he was surprised to see that there was silence and no one had raised their hand. Kurt might never admit it but he actually did think about Ben's question last lesson. He thought about all the songs he learned in preschool and the songs he heard at home but there was one he knew he loved the most. It was the song his mother sang to him every night ever since he could remember and now it felt like home. A moment later he saw Ben smiling warmly at him and asking for his response. He wasn't sure when he decided to raise his hand and now, even getting words to leave his mouth seemed unlikely.

"There's this song I really like. I think it's called 'Over the rainbow'," he said hesitatingly, tugging at the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Do you mean…" Ben started humming quickly the first few notes of the song, Kurt nodding to him. "Great choice Kurt!" Ben said while starting to test chords on the guitar. "But I don't know the words for this one. Do you think you can help me?" Ben gestured for him to stand beside him.

Kurt was already embarrassed enough and the thought about standing in front of the whole class made him horrified but a moment later he felt a hand on his back and Rachel whispering to him " Go Kurt! You'll be great."

He slowly got up and stood beside Ben who had started playing the song. Kurt stared at him, missing the first two tries, but eventually started singing the lyrics he knew by heart and he could almost imagine sitting on his bed beside his mother. The other kids joined him on the second time Ben played it and Kurt smiled at Rachel thankfully while keeping the lead.

Kurt sat by the table drawing on coloring pages and humming a new song he picked up in class that day while he waited for Dave to finish his game outside.

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt turned around, startled to find a curly, brown eyed boy standing beside him. It didn't look like he came to attack him again but Kurt was still afraid and answered defensively "What do you want?"

"Can I sit here?" The boy asked, gesturing to the chair next to Kurt. Kurt nodded at him and studied him warily while he sat next to him. "I really liked your song. You have a great voice," the boy said quietly, suddenly looking shy and nervous.

Kurt felt himself blushing at that. "Thank you."

He looked up at Kurt and added "I'm sorry for being mean to you the other day. I'm really, really sorry," still looking unsurely at him.

Kurt considered it for a moment. He really was upset by what the boy said and done to him but it had been a while since it happened and he wasn't so upset anymore. This boy was also the first to say such nice things to him, beside his family, and he looked honest when he asked for his forgiveness.

"It's Okay. I forgive you," Kurt smiled at him and nodded reassuringly.

"I'm Blaine," the other boy said happily and offered his hand.

Kurt giggled at that but said, "Kurt," and shook his hand.

"I know," Blaine laughed. He looked around and added, "can I join you?" pointing at the coloring pages.

"Sure."

They sat there for a while, talking about their favorite colours and cartoon characters when they heard someone shouting "Kurt!"

Kurt raised his head and spotted Dave heading fast towards him while shooting mean looks in Blaine's direction. He stopped by Kurt's side, looking unsure of what to do and then leaned in to whisper to him. "Is he bulling you again?"

Kurt chuckled at that, answering, "No. Dave this is Blaine."

Dave still looked between them, confused and defensive towards Blaine.

"He said he was sorry earlier," Kurt continued.

"Really?" Dave asked, taking a chair and sitting in front of them.

Blaine nodded, once again looking apologetic.

That seemed to appease Dave and when Blaine once again offered his hand, Dave shook it, smiling at him and they spent the rest of the day together.


	3. Chapter 3

It was surprisingly easy for the three boys to become inseparable and they spent most of their common play time together. What Kurt loved mostly about Blaine was that even though he knew all the sport terms and the baseball player's names, he also liked to play with him with the tea set and knew all the words to his favorite Disney songs.

"Kurt, what was the name of the song you sang the other day?" Blaine asked.

It was a rainy day and they sat inside, putting together a puzzle. Kurt loved puzzles and sometimes when his mother took him to run errands with her outside of town they would end up at the small puzzle store that had puzzles in every size and shape. He always picked the ones with the fairies or mystic creatures on them because they had lots of beautiful colors in them and then they would spend the entire weekend together assembling the puzzle. He never played the puzzle games in preschool because they were too easy and there weren't any interesting pictures but Blaine brought one from the older class which had lots of parts so Kurt liked it even though it had a basketball game picture on it.

"Over The Rainbow?" Kurt asked, keeping his attention on the almost complete puzzle.

"Yeah. It was really nice," Blaine said happily, handing him a piece to place on the puzzle.

"Kurt sings?" Dave asked, looking confused at the two boys.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically . "He has a great voice!"

Kurt shook his head and started to say something when Dave smiled at him and said, "sing something!" but Kurt only shook his head harder.

"I'll sing it with you," Blaine said, trying to encourage him. "I just don't remember how it starts."

Kurt didn't particularly want to but decided it wouldn't be that bad if Blaine joined him. He also knew Dave too well to know that he would never back down from an idea once he set his mind to it so it was better to give up sooner than later.

He started singing, trying to ignore the two boys that were staring at him and put his focus once again on the puzzle in front of him so he wouldn't get too embarrassed.  
When he got to the first chorus, he noticed that Blaine didn't join him even though he promised to. He looked up and shot a warning look at other boy immediately joins him for the rest of the song.

Dave clapped his hands and smiled hugely at them. "That was great! Another one!"

From then on, the two boys always asked Kurt to teach them new songs but he suspected that it was mostly their plan to make him sing for them, which he eventually grew to like but he still made them join him with a warning look every single time.

Kurt knew by now that Blaine was a good friend but there was still something that bothered him.

One day when Kurt and Blaine were alone, building sand castlesin the sandbox, Kurt managed to gather enough courage to ask.

"Why did you shove me that day?" Kurt asked, his voice breaking at the end.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking confused.

"You called me names and shoved me from the chair. I just… Why?" He looked down at his hands, not willing to look at Blaine yet.

Blaine seemed to be deep in thought. Kurt was starting to think he wouldn't answer him at all when Blaine looked up at him.

"I was angry."

"At me?" Kurt didn't get it. He didn't even know him back then.

"No," Blaine laughed sadly under his breath and looked down atthe sand castle in front of him. "A few days before I did that I was at my grandparent's house. I heard my grandpa talk about someone and he used a few words I've heard before but never thought to ask what they meant…"

* * *

Blaine was sitting by the dinner table with his grandparents. His grandfather was telling his grandma about his day but for the last fifteen minutes, he had been just complaining about someone.

"Grandpa, what is a SOG?" Blaine asked, cutting in midsentence.

His grandfather seemed thoughtful for a few minutes before he answered him. "A SOG is a son of god. Haven't your parents told you anything about it?"

Blaine shook his head. His grandpa sighed and started to explain to him about the SOGs and the gods. At the end of it Blaine was looking at him wide eyed, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Am I a SOG?" Blaine asked, looking curiously at both of them.

His grandpa shook his head. "No, Blaine, You are… I mean, we are," he corrected himself and cleared his throat. "Laborers. We are a family of laborers."

"But… What does that mean?"

* * *

"…And the more I knew, the more angry I got. It's… It's just unfair," Blaine finished with a sigh. Kurt still wasn't sure if he understood what laborers were but he decided it would be better to ask his parents about it later.

They sat there in silent for a while, both boys not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry," Blaine finally said, looking wary at him.

Whenever Kurt felt bad his father always lifted him up and hugs him tight. Since it always makes him feel much better he rose to his feet, sat beside Blaine and hugged him but a second later he wasn't sure he wasn't the one who needed that hug just as much as Blaine needed it.

When they parted Blaine smiled sadly at him and then looked at his sand castle. "That's why I'll never have a chance to live in a real castle."

Kurt thought for a moment. "If I ever have a castle… You could live there too!" he smiled at the boy beside him.

"Really?" Blaine's asked hopefully, his hazel eyes sparkling.

"Of course!" Kurt nodded instantly. "It will have a huge music room…"

"And a pool," Blaine added. "Do you think I could bring Rosie?"

Rosie was Blaine's family dog. Kurt had only seen her once when Blaine's parents came to pick him up with her waiting in the back seat of the car.

"Well...I don't like dogs so much," Kurt considered it seriously for a long moment. "But we could have a pet room and she can stay in there." He nodded at Blaine but noticed that he didn't like the idea as much. "We'll think about it," Kurt finally offered, since he knew they would have a lot of time before they would really have to make a decision.

* * *

The following day Kurt and Dave tried to learn as much as they could about the laborers.  
Their parents didn't tell them much beside the fact that laborers were the hard workers in society, so the two boys asked Blaine to tell them all he knew about it.

"Laborers and SOGs share classes only in preschool," Blaine told them while they were playing catch outside. "Later they are separated to a different type of school."

"Do we learn different things?" Dave asked him, catching the ball easily and throwing it in Kurt's direction. He sent Kurt an apologetic look when it accidentally hit him in the head.

"Not at first but in the higher grades we learn practical subjects while you learn mostly math and science."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Kurt frowned.

They also learned that laborers could never become gods and Kurt started to realize what Blaine was talking about when he said that 'it wasn't fair'. Even though he didn't know anything about it a few months ago, Blaine's future was already determined pretty much from the moment he was born.

But even those differences between them didn't affect their friendship, until one day something threatened to do just that.

They were swinging on the swing sets when a blonde, tall boy approached them. Kurt didn't know him but he didn't like the way he looked at them.

"Well, well. Isn't it lovely? Blaine found himself a new set of friends," the Boy meanly said to Blaine while looking dismissively at the other two.

"Go away Sebastian," Blaine tensed, looking at the boy in front of him angrily.

"What are you doing hanging around with these two SOAGs?" Sebastian spat his last words.

"Do not call them that. They are my friends."

"Do you think they will be as nice to you when you work for them one day?"

Blaine held the chains of the swing so tight, his knuckles becoming white. "Leave us alone," he almost yelled at him.

"Fine." Sebastian lifted his hands in defeat and turned around, adding over his shoulder, "don't forget that next year they won't be around anymore."

Kurt was sure that that was the end of it, but the rest of the day and the following week Blaine became distant. He wasn't around anymore at common playtimes and when they tried to approach him he just dismissed them and went to play with other kids.

But a week later Blaine sat beside them while they were playing a board game.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him affect me like this."

"You just… Disappeared. Like we didn't matter to you," Dave said, sounding more hurt than angry.

"I was afraid but I was wrong. My mother told me that next year I'll meet many other kids and that I shouldn't be friends with him because he's mean to my friends. My best friends," Blaine corrected, smiling hopefully at them and was relieved to find them smiling back at him.

"Yeah well… It's good to have you back," Dave finally said. And like the best of friends, things got quickly back to normal as if nothing ever happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**#** Blaine

* * *

"Blaine?" His mother poked her head into his room and found him still sitting on his bed holding his two favorite bowties in his hands. "Come on honey, we'll be late for school!" She said, walking back to the kitchen and closing the door behind her. It was Blaine's first day of school and he couldn't decide which bowtie he wanted to wear. Kurt suggested the green one while Dave looked unimpressed by both and thought that going without would be better before dragging them to the neighborhood playground. Blaine knew deep inside that his concern wasn't entirely about choosing the wrong color of bowtie but he preferred to concentrate on that subject for as long as he could.

Ten minutes later he was seated at the kitchen table wearing the brand new clothes his parents bought him, a white button up shirt and dark pants that he had to fold at the bottom because they were slightly too long. He completed the outfit with a dark green polka dot bowtie.

"You look lovely sweetheart," his mother smiled, straightening up his tie and pushing a few stray curls away from his face.

Blaine just kept his eyes on his plate, shoving his sunny side egg from one side of the plate to the other, mostly looking uninterested.

"Do you feel nervous Blainey?" She sat in front of him, pouring orange juice to their glasses.

Blaine shook his head, still looking at his plate. His mother leaned towards him and raised his head, kissing his forehead. "Today is going to be great. I promise you, love."

"I just wish that Dave and Kurt could be there as well." Blaine finally said, pouting and tugging nervously at his sleeves.

"You know that they need to go back to preschool today," she said calmly. "But you will see them this afternoon and you will get to tell them all about the new things you've learned and the new people you've met." Blaine nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeves.  
"Oh honey," his mother exhaled and grabbed him to a tight hug.

That afternoon he met Dave and Kurt and just as his mother promised, he did have a lot of things to share with them about his first day. They had began hanging out at the park during the second week of summer when boredom had hit. It was perfectly located midway between the neighborhood Dave and Kurt lived in, and Port place, his neighborhood.

The boys, accompanied with Rachel, stood in a circle on the grass and tossed a bright pink ball, Rachel brought with her, between them.

"You must tell us everything!" Rachel clapped her hands excitedly and missed her turn to catch the ball, sending an apologetic look to Dave.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say to them. There were a lot more kids in every class and there was almost no free time but he didn't want to complain because he was mature now and older kids don't really need as many breaks anymore and although it was different from preschool, he really did have a good time on his first day.

"We had some classes already! We've got lots of subjects to learn every day. Tomorrow is our first biology class and someone said that at the end of the year they will take us on a field trip to the zoo." The other three looked at him in awe. "Yeah… It's going to be awesome," Blaine finished with a nod and bright smile.

Rachel was the first to recover. "Are there any cute boys there?" She asked excitedly. The three boys answered with disgusted grunts. They were still in the age that boys thought girls had cooties while the girls simply found the boys to be disgusting creatures. These rules however, did not apply to Rachel Berry. Blaine knew that one day he'd find girls attractive but he was pretty sure that that day wouldn't come anytime soon.

"Do you have music class?" Kurt asked, ignoring the pout on Rachel's face.

Blaine shook his head. "No… But we have sport teams." That met Dave's approval and Blaine nodded happily at him and added, "I think I'll join the basketball team."

Kurt looked puzzled at that. "But… you're so short." Dave and Rachel chocked a laugh under their breaths. Blaine knew he was shorter than most of the kids in his age group but his father said he could be great, just like Muggsy, whoever he was, and he really wanted to make his parents proud.

"Yes… But I'm the quickest," Blaine said triumphantly, not entirely accidentally throwing the ball to Kurt a little higher than necessary.

"You must invite us to your first game!" Dave said excitedly as he ran to grab the ball.

Kurt nodded agreeably but Rachel looked less excited. "How long is a game of basketball?" she quietly asked Dave who stood beside her.

"About an hour."

She seemed to consider it for a second and then nodded as well. "There might be cute boys there…" she said mostly to herself but it still triggered another round of grunts from the three boys.

Blaine grew to love school. He enjoyed most of the classes and met lots of new kids that he quickly became good friends with but his favorite time of the week was still the days that he got to meet his two best friends at the playground. He loved being the grown up. He tried to remember interesting things he learned in school so he could tell them later, sometimes playing 'class' and imitating things his teachers did.

The first time Blaine didn't like being grown up was on the last day of summer that year.  
The boys discovered that afternoon that their parents decided on doing a picnic together. It was the first time that all their parents had joined them at the park. They sat together comfortably , each boy by his parents' side, eating cold fruits that were perfect for the hot weather and talking about all the things they managed to do during the summer. Blaine held his mother's hand and she sent him a warm smile in return. An hour later the boys went to the playground nearby. The school year started the next day and would be the first year for the two younger boys. They were very excited, trying to imagine what their teacher would be like and what subjects they'll learn. After a while Blaine turned around looking for his mother when he noticed that the parents were discussing something. Even from a far he could see the serious tone of speech and he suddenly felt tense. He rushed to his parents' side noticing that their conversation came to a halt. They seemed sad and kept looking alarming at each other.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked quietly when he reached his mother's side.

"Yeah honey!" She smiled at him and patted his hand. Blaine could tell that something was still bothering her though. "Go back and play," she nodded reassuringly at him.

He got back to the sand box, knowing that the other boys hadn't noticed anything and wasn't sure himself what he had picked up on back there but he knew that at that moment, he preferred the unawareness over the uncomfortable feeling that settled at the back of his mind.

* * *

A few weeks into his second school year, Blaine still hadn't seen his best friends since the last time they said their goodbyes at the park. He sat at dinner table, telling his parents about the day he had at school and finishing with the same question he asked them every day that they deliberately avoided answering each time.

"Dad, when's Kurt's mother coming to pick me up for the park this week?" He looked down at his plate, moving beans from one side to the other.

"Umm…" Blaine raised his head, catching his father's worried look which turned quickly into a sad smile.

"Blaine," his father took his hand in his own, looking comforting at him. "Dave and Kurt can no longer meet you at the park in the afternoons."

"What? Why?" Blaine asked rashly, removing his hand from his hold.

"They are going to be too busy with school," his mother offered.

Blaine shook his head, feeling unshed tears on his eyes and his throat clenching in panic.

"Blainey," his father reached for his hand again. "Do you remember we told you about the laborers and the SOGs?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "There's a reason SOGs and laborers go to different schools.  
Since Dave and Kurt are now considered grown SOGs, they are not allowed to be in friendly contact with laborers anymore. It's against the law."

Blaine wasn't sure that he understood what his father said to him. Tears were now streaming down his face and his eyes unfocused.

"I know that they were good friends of yours, honey," his mother said as she patted his back.

Her words made him feel even worse. He wanted to correct her, tell her that they _are_ his best friends, not were. After a few quiet minutes he finally spoke. "Can I say goodbye to them?"

His mother shook her head slowly but his father suddenly sat straighter in his chair, looking like he was considering something.

"You can… Write them a letter," he said, still sounding unsure of himself.

"I can?" Blaine said, his voice hoarse from crying, looking hopefully at his father.

"Yes," he said, more confident. "Write them letters and I'll send it to them."

Although it wasn't exactly what Blaine wanted, it still made him feel much better and by the time the tears stopped falling down his face he already had a plan.

That night, Blaine started to write them the letters, keeping in mind that their first grade vocabulary was a little more limited than his. The first letter he wrote to Dave, telling him about his first game of basketball of the season and his new class subjects that he knew Dave would like to hear about. In the letter to Kurt, he told him about the new people he met in his new classes. He finished both letters with two sentences about what his parents told him and asked them to meet him in the park in a week's time. He wasn't sure how he would get there or even convince his parents to let him leave the house but he knew he had to try, hoping for a chance to see his friends once again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I want to send a huge hug to the lovelies who wrote me the reviews and sent me massages this past week.

You've really made my week and I'm so glad you're having fun reading this :)

Once again big thanks to the most awesome beta, cuter-than-a-guinea-pig.

Here's the new chapter!

Reviews are my rainbow cookies so please(eee) keep on writing them ^^

* * *

#Dave

* * *

It was never easy being Kurt Hummel's best friend. From the very first time Dave laid eyes on the boy he knew that Kurt was…well… different.

"Keep your filthy hands away from me!"

Dave heard the horror filled high voice behind him and turned around to see a little boy holding his hands protectively in front of him and trying to keep a good distance from Rob who looked like he was playing with mud and had it on all his hands and clothes.

The boy had his hair swept to the side. He wore a green colored shirt that was tucked into his dark shorts and he stood really straight reminding Dave of those princes in the Disney movies when they were about to ask a princess to dance with them.

"But Kurt, you have to see this! I think I saw a frog in the puddle." Rob took another step closer to Kurt and pointed to the puddle beside them.

"As lovely as it sounds," Kurt interrupted, still keeping a safe distance from the other boy. "I'm not about to ruin my new clothes in the search for a frog, especially because the thought about finding him…"

That seemed to be the limit to Rob's patience since he just turned around and walked away from him. Kurt stood there in shock for a few seconds looking at Rob's back and then shook out of it, running his hands to straighten his clothes and walked back inside the building.

Kurt never seemed invested in the things that other boys his age liked. He knew the names of fashion designers and famous Hollywood stars but never the names of baseball teams or superheroes. But eventhough Dave and Kurt's area of interest were so different, or maybe because of it, they always seemed to have things to talk about. But what made Kurt special also made him an easy target for ridicule along the way.

Dave walked through the crowded school's corridor to meet Kurt by the lockers when he noticed books and papers scattered on the floor and Kurt sitting in the middle of it and trying to pick it all up while students pass by him, intentionally not making any eye contact.

"What happened?" Dave fell quickly beside him and helped him.

"Nothing," Kurt replied while keeping his eyes glued to the ground. Dave also noticed his voice sounded higher than usual which, judging from experience, meant he was struggling to hold back tears.

Dave knew that pushing for an answer would do no good so he finished helping Kurt pick up everything, pushing all the books to his locker and walked to the dressing room to change for a game they had that afternoon. He was just about to exit the dressing room for the warm up when he heard a few boys talking behind him.

"Did you see Porcelain's face?" Dave remembered hearing Coach Sue using that name when she talked to Kurt so he listened to the boys more closely, getting a few steps closer to them. "He was about to cry like a little baby…"

"Shut up!" Dave yelled as the blood boiled in his veins, prompting him to act without thinking. He stormed quickly in his teammate's direction, fists at the ready.

"Oh… I forgot he was your BFF. How do you even like that lady boy?"

"Don't you ever call him that again. And if I hear about any of you hurting him again you'll be sorry!" Dave yelled at them, marching away furiously before he did anything rash. .

Dave succeeded in keeping Kurt out of harm most of the time. It helped that he was one of the better players on the school's baseball team which gave him enough influence to keep the bullies away from Kurt and any ridicule directed towards him due to their friendship at bay. There were still the occasional teasing and mean boys that tried to hurt Kurt but Dave knew it was nothing compared to what could have been.

It was never easy being Kurt's best friend but on a cold afternoon in the middle of December, Dave was about to discover that being Kurt's best friend was even harder than he thought it could be.

It started out as their regular studying session. Ever since their first year of school Kurt and Dave met after school to do their homework together. Even though both boys were now in the tenth grade and they were in different classes, they still kept the meetings out of habit.

When the door bell rang he hurried downstairs, hearing Zoey's excited cries of "Kutty! Kutty is here!"

Zoey was Dave's four year old little sister. When he got to the door, opening it for Kurt, she was already by his side.

"Princess!" Kurt immediately picked her up, planting kisses on her cheeks. "Is this a new dress?" he asked when he lowered her back to the floor. She nodded excitedly, swinging around a few times to show off the light pink cotton garment until she got dizzy and almost fell over, the two boys hurrying to stop her from falling."You look adorable," he smiled at her,petting her head which was full of blond curls.

"Kutty, come play with me!" She smiled at him, grabbing his hand and trying to lead him to the living room.

"Not today, Zoe. Next time, I promise!" He let go of her hand and they went upstairs.

An hour later Kurt was lying in the middle of the bed on top of the dark red duvet, looking down at his calculus book. Dave sat beside him, resting on a pillow by the wall, holding a thick practice test for his history class on his knees in front of him.

"When's your test?" Kurt asked, pulling a pen out of his mouth and using it to scratch the back of his head.

"Next week. No way in hell that I'll finish all this material by then," Dave complained with a tired sigh and dropped his head into the book.

"Stop it!" Kurt threw something at him and poked him at his side. "It's going to be fine… I'll ask Rachel for her notes tomorrow."

Dave raised his head slowly. "The holy-Berry-notebook? Do you really think she'll let me use it?" Dave asked with a fake admiration, though the question was entirely genuine.

Kurt looked at him over his shoulder with a thoughtful look that changed into a scheming one. "I'll just have to threaten her favorite reindeer sweater and she'll hand it right over!" Dave laughed hard, imagining the terrified look on Rachel's face, especially knowing that Kurt might actually act upon his threats since his hate for those sweaters was well known.

Kurt turned back to his work after their giggles died down but Dave couldn't read even one more letter about SOGs history so he just stared at the wall in front of him, trying to clear his mind from the studyingmaterial when Kurt's bare feet swaying in the air caught his attention. He looked down to where his friend's shirt rode up and out of his jeans, leaving fare skin exposed. Dave suddenly noticed that Kurt's jeans were much tighter than the ones he used to have which showed off the way his upper thighs and ass tensed and released according to the sway of his legs in the air. Dave closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling his face warming up even though it was cold and rainy outside. He wasn't sure what to make of what just happened so he tried to focus back on the history book only to find himself staring a moment later on the pen that was stuck between Kurt's teeth, wandering to his pale lips when Kurt turned around, taking the pen out of his mouth and about to say something but freeze when he realized that Dave was already looking at him. Kurt threw a questioning look at him but when Dave didn't respond he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to grab the math book, shoving it to Dave and raising from his position to sit next to him.

"Do you know how to solve this?" Kurt asked, pointing at an equation at the top of the page.

Dave tried to focus on it but the only thing that crossed his mind was that Kurt was sitting flush beside him. He could feel his warmth through his clothes and smell the vanilla and coconut scent of his hair.

_Focus Dave! Focus!_

He cleared his throat, hoping that Kurt wouldn't notice his flushed cheeks and tried once again to read the equation. "Yeah," Dave answered a minute later "We learned it last week." He explained it to Kurt thoroughly and they sold several questions together.

Later that night, when Kurt left, Dave was grateful that the awkward moment passed without notice from Kurt but he wasn't sure how to react upon what he was suddenly feeling. It was weird enough that he was having this thought for another boy, let alone his very best friend. Feeling guilty and ashamed, he cried himself to sleep that night.

Over the next few days, things seemed to get back to normal. Dave self consciously keeping the staring to zero and his thoughts from wandering but he couldn't ignore it for long. He noticed that since that night he was looking differently at Kurt and he couldn't talk with anyone about his feelings. If it was anyone other than Kurt then Dave could have shared it with him and he would have felt much better but Dave knew that he couldn't tell Kurt about his feelings because he couldn't risk hurting their friendship. Deep down he was terrified that Kurt might reject him cruellyor laugh at him. He found himself looking at Kurt literally all day long but the days spent longing for him would result in sleepless nights, feeling ashamed, and hating himself for his thoughts. A few weeks later he started to intentionally keep his distance from Kurt, avoiding him throughout school hours as much as he could and making excuses to cancel their study sessions. At first Kurt didn't seemed to notice anything was wrong but after three weeks on which they hadn't met for more than ten minutes he came to confront him by the school lockers at the end of the day.

"Hi, Dave," Kurt said, sounding a little more on edge than usual.

"Hi." Dave sent quick smile at him and got back to arranging his locker.

"Are we meeting today?"

"Yeah… no… I can't today, my mother…"

"Dave just… stop," Kurt cut him angrily, pushing on his locker door.

"What's wrong with you?" Dave turned around, looking angrily back at him.

"Now that I got your attention," Kurt stopped to take a deep breath. "Can you explain to me why you've been avoiding me for the last few weeks?"

Dave shook his head, looking down at his feet.

"So I'm right. You're avoiding me." Kurt stepped closer to him, crossing his hands in front of him. "Why? What happened?" He sounded hurt and it made Dave feel even worse. There was no way of getting out of this without someone getting hurt.

"It just… I don't …" Dave struggled and he could see Kurt's eyes fill with tears. They just stood there for a few minutes, Dave unable to find what to say until Kurt finally turned around and walked away. Dave watched him go, leaning heavily on the lockers behind him, tears running down his face.

Every night Dave would swear to himself that tomorrow he would fix this with Kurt but when the darkness went away so did his courage to talk to him. It took him two weeks but eventually he asked Kurt to meet him in the afternoon.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant lately," Dave started. Kurt nodded his head, encouraging him to go on. "It's just that… It's been a stressful time with the team and the tests…"

"Okay…" Kurt said but looked at him skeptically.

"I'm sorry. Please, let's just go back to being friends again."

Kurt smiled at him and nodded. "Sure. I missed you." He pulled him to a hug.

At that moment Dave felt whole even though he failed to notice something was so utterly missing from him.

They got back to being friends again but it never felt as natural between them as it used to be. Dave invested most of his free time in studying which resulted in them slowly growing apart from each other until one day Dave could no longer call Kurt his best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

#Kurt

* * *

He laid on his back, on the floor in front of the wooden dresser, chipped with age in his father's room, hands folded under his head, taking long and deep breaths. It had been seven years since his mother died but sometimes her absence still felt as strong as the very first day.

About a year and a half after her death, Kurt woke up and could not remember her voice. He cried for over an hour before his father had come to his room to call him for breakfast and they spent the rest of the morning looking at old family videos from various birthdays and days out in the sun they used to have. In the next few years following, these breakdowns happened frequently, leaving Kurt unresponsive and indifferent for days at a time. Dave was the only friend that kept in touch with Kurt through all that time, coming to his house almost every day to coax him out to play in the park or just down to the living room to watch TV. Those years were tough but luckily Burt was strong for the both of them, keeping their home full of light and warmth.

Sometimes, however, Kurt still found himself curled up in front of his mother's dresser, trying to find that faintly familiar scent of her perfume in the air, lingering from when the bottle had broken on top of the old wood and its vaporous contents had seeped into the deep grain. He knew it had fainted long ago but he still opened all the drawers and laid down. He knew it was silly but laying there brought him closer to his mother than sitting in the damp grass by her cold grave stone.

A couple minutes later Kurt recalled that his father mentioned an old photo album he found in his room a few days ago. Thinking he might have left it in the dresser, he started looking in the bottom drawers, going through old documents and letters until he noticed a stack of envelopes tied together. He wouldn't havegiven them a second glance if not for the letters that were written in colorfulcrayons, looking like a child's hand writing. He grabbed the pile from the back of the drawer and was shocked to see that the letters were addressed to him.

He was sitting in the dining room with the letters scattered on the table in front of him when his father came home.

"What is all that?" Burt gestured to the table, his brow forrowed with confusion.

Kurt raised his head from the letter he'd been reading over and over again in the last ten minutes. "I was about to ask you the same question. What are these? When did you get them?" He asked angrily, holding the letter in his hand a little too tight marring it with an ugly crease

Burt looked again at the table and recognition fell on his face. "Oh…"

When Kurt was sure he was not about to elaborate he continued in the same tone. "Those letters were addressed to me! How come I've never seen any of them before?"

Burt pulled out the chair beside him and sat heavily, taking a deep breath. "They arrived years ago, the year you started school. Your mother and I decided it was for the best."

Kurt felt the blood boiling within his veins, his face reddening. "You've been lying to me all these years? Telling me one of my best friends wanted nothing to do with me?" He raised himself, leaning on the table and yelling at his father, feeling an anger and frustration return to him after being gone for a long time.

"It was against the law!" Burt yelled back at him, also raising himself from his seat.

It was unlikely to see his father lose his temper and his reaction caught Kurt off guard."What?" He asked, confusion replacing the rage in his voice as he fell back to his chair.

Burt didn't move from his position but started to explain calmly. "You are an SOG and as such you are not allowed to be friends with a laborer. You didn't know better but we knew we had to stop it back then and cutting any connection you had was the only way we could think of."

Kurt stared in shock at him. Burt finally sat in his chair and reached for Kurt's hands.

"I can't believe you lied to me all these years." Kurt recoiled from him. "We were his best friends," He added, his voice rising as his head processed what had happened. His gut sank though, leaving him more disappointed than angry.

They sat in silence for a while. Kurt shook his head violently, anger building up in him again while he placed the new information and played those months, back in his first year of school, again in his head.

Kurt got up and headed to his room. Feeling Burt's eyes following him he stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked down at his father. "I hope the next time you have to choose between your own son and the law you'll make the right decision."

"Don't test me, Kurt."Burt answered just as harshly.

Kurt turned around and rushed to his room, slamming the door behind him. He walked around uneasily, trying to decide what to do with this information. He only knew what he _wanted_ to do. Even though it had been months since he had even approached him in the school's halls, Kurt felt he had to share this with Dave. So he got dressed and went downstairs. Finding the dining room empty and the letters still on the table, he gathered them and left the house.

Zoey was the one to open the door, standing almost three inches taller since the last time he saw her.

"Kutty?" Zoey hopped excitedly, hugging him.

Kurt smiled at the familiar nickname and grabbed her, trying to raise her like always but finding she was now too heavy. "You're so big! I haven't seen you in ages Zoe." He patted her head when she grabbed him again for a hug. She eventually let go of him and pulled him into the house.

"Who is it Zoey?" Her mother called from the kitchen when they closed the door behind them.

"It's Kurt, mom!" She answered excitedly and they walked into the kitchen.

"Kurt! We haven't see you here in a while."She turned around and pulled him into a warm hug. "We've missed you, right Zoey?" she smiled down at her, Zoey nodding her head.

"I've missed you too. Zoey is almost a lady." Kurt shoved a stray lock behind her ear and she blushed, smiling back at him. "Is Dave here?"

"Yeah… He's studying in his room," Zoey answered gloomily.

"Thanks." Kurt climbed the stairs two steps at a time and knocked on the door.

"No Zoey! I'm not playing Barbie's tea party with you!" was the answer behind the door.

"But you used to love playing that!" Kurt answered with a pout. He could hear the sound of papers rustling and a second later the door opened.

"Hi! What are you…?"

"I needed to talk to you," Kurt cut him off and walked past him into the room. It almost felt as if nothing had changed, that it hadn't been almost a year since the last time he was here. It still felt like a second home. Trying not to think about it, he showed him the letters and told him the law he discovered earlier that day.

"Your parents must have kept the letters from you as well…" Kurt concluded.

"I can't believe this…" Dave sat there, looking startled at him. "So what do you think we should do now?"

Kurt thought about it for a second."I think we should write him back."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - In a slight delay, here's the new chapter (Yey!)

Once again I have to mention my beta, cuter-than-a-guinea-pig, 'cause she's awesome!

Thank you everybody for your reviews. Please keep sending them - they make me happy ^^

Enjoy.

**Trigger alert** - non-con themes.

* * *

#Blaine

* * *

There were a lot of boring classes in Blaine's schedule but none of them could measure up to sailing lessons. When he first heard about it he was really excited but quickly he discovered that the first couple of semesters were going to be mostly theoretical. He was sitting between Wes and David, wondering once again why he hadn't found a different seat in the class while the other two boys were busy having a shoving fight behind him. He was about to award the lesson as the longest in the history of mankind when Mrs. Harris, their homeroom teacher, entered the class and waited for the old teacher to notice her presence. It took almost a full five minutes and Mrs. Harris clearing her throat to get him to stop the monotonic lecture he was reading from the text book.

"Blaine, please come into my office," she said formally, sending a smile to the other teacher and stepping out of the room.

"Oh oh… Someone is in trouble," Wes whispered mischievously while trying to dodge another hit to the head from David.

"Neh… Blaine's never in trouble, especially not in Mrs. Harris' book," David whispered back, without pausing his attack.

"I bet if someone got murdered right in this room and the teachers caught Blaine with the gun, they'd somehow pin it back to us."

"Wes, how dare you? Blainey-baby would never hurt a fly," David mimicked their teacher's high voice while trying to pinch Blaine's cheek.

"Shut up." Blaine threw a pen at David, but couldn't keep his frown for more than a few seconds .They kept on like that while Blaine got up of his chair, trying to prevent getting hit from the other two in the process.

While he walked to her office he wondered if he could really be in trouble for something he'd done but his worries flew away when Mrs. Harris greeted him with her usual, genuine, warm smile, gesturing him to sit down.

"How was your day, Blaine?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sailing was boring as usual."

Mrs. Harris laughed at that with an 'oh Blaine' huff that made him think for a second about Wes and David and how they could never know that what they were joking about wasn't far from reality.

"I called you to give you this." She reached for the drawers at her side and pulled out a large envelope.

"What is it?" Blaine looked at her, frowning his eyebrows.

"It's a letter your father asked me to give you," she said matter of factly, looking down at her table and arranged the papers on it.

"So why didn't I get it with the rest of the mail on Friday?" Blaine was starting to worry that something is wrong so he pushed for an answer.

"When your father discussed with me on the matter the other day I assured him he was doing the right thing." Mrs. Harris kept her gaze on her desktop and Blaine started to suspect she was avoiding looking at him on purpose. "Since the mail is usually monitored before reaching its address, getting letters from an SOG would not be something that the administration would be able to ignore."

"What?" He asked in confusion, looking at the letter searching for an inscription but finding it blank.

"I guess the letter will explain it all." She finally raised her head and smiled once again warmly at him. "You're excused from the rest of your class. I'll write you a note."

"Thanks!" Blaine said excitedly and left her office, walking fast to his dorm room.

An hour later Blaine sat on the floor with his back to the mattress. The light outside his window had gotten dimmer and he finally noticed that he was staring at the letters and not really reading them anymore. It made no sense to him. After all this time, the two people he thought he would never hear from again sent him letters telling him about their parents and laws and their lives now. He didn't comprehend anything that he read. The only thing he could thing about was the last day he went to the park, waiting for his best friends to come.

* * *

It's been three months since he gave the letter to his father to send to his friends. His parents didn't know about his plan to meet them so he had to make up an excuse to leave the house after school hours. He told them they had a math study group and school was walking distance from their house so they let him walk there by himself. Walking to the park took him almost an hour but every week he was certain that this time Kurt and Dave would arrive. It was a bright when he first left the house that day but a few miles away from the park it started to rain. He ran the rest of the way and by the time he got there he was soaking wet with no place to hide from the pouring skies. Blaine set on a bench trying to catch his breath and looked around to find that no one was there. At that moment Blaine realized for the first time that they might never come and he might never be able to see them again. He dropped his head as he cried miserably, rain still pouring down on him. Blaine was lying on the bench, knees pressed to his chest, when his mother arrived half an hour later. She lifted him to her and led him to the car. Later at dinner his father told him that she came to pick him up from school when it started to rain, discovering that there was no one there.

"Your mother drove around town not knowing where you were. Can you imagine how worried we were?" His father said, looking sharply at him. What hurt the most was the look of disappointment rather than anger. That was the last time Blaine went there. He started writing more letters instead and his father agreed to deliver them but he never got an answer.

* * *

A knock on the door woke him from his thoughts. It was completely dark outside now so he stepped carefully towards the door trying not to knock anything in his way. Leaning on the door frame was Nathan.

"Blaine, is everything alright? I haven't seen you around since lunch," he asked and his face became even more worried when he noticed Blaine's red eyes.

Blaine simply nodded and walked back into the room, sitting on his bed.

"Are you sure? You don't look so well." Nathan followed him and sat beside him.

He finally raised his head from the floor and found bright blue eyes staring at him. Nathan had dark blond hair that he usually styled with gel and a lean figure.

"It's nothing."

"Here." He handed Blaine a sandwich. "You missed dinner."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled appreciatively, taking a bite into it.

Blaine met Nathan in his first year of high school, when he was new in the area and got transfered to their Laborer boarding school. The first time they talked it was a few weeks after the year started and they been inseparable ever since. Both having passions for reading and music, they could spend hours talking without even noticing it. Blaine always had close friends but only after he met Nathan he remembered what it was like to have a best friend.

Even though he knew he could tell him everything, it didn't feel right sharing with him the letters he got. That night he wrote two response letters for the boys, thankful that he didn't have a roommate that might suspect anything. At first it was weird, trying to share with practically strangers the feelings and thoughts he had but after a while Blaine started expecting the answer letters, going frequently to Mrs. Harris office to ask if he gotten any mail. Besides writing them about his days, he loved hearing the other boys' stories about the people they knew, the things they learned in school, and their interests. It was like having a glance into a whole different world.

Blaine sat next to his desk in his room, writing a letter to Dave. It'd been two months since they first started this exchange and Blaine still found it strange how natural it felt to share everything on paper with the two boys. He was so caught up in writing that he hadn't noticed Nathan knocking on the door and eventually letting himself in. "What are you doing?" Nathan asked, leaning over him, trying to look at the papers.

Blaine jump in surprise and throw his hand to cover the pages.

"Okay then…" Nathan looked suspiciously at him.

"It's just… homework," Blaine answered while gathering the pages and putting them in the first drawer beside him, shutting the drawer close a little too strongly.

Nathan shook his head slightly, his eyebrows frowned. "Fine… Did you finish the management paper?"

Blaine sighed with relief, content that he dropped the subject. "No." He took the study book from his back pack and they went to sit on his bed. They spent the next hour writing their papers without interruption but when they both reached at the same time to take another page, their hands touched. Blaine looked up for a second finding another set of eyes looking back and it felt like the air between them changed.

Blaine found Nathan attractive from the first time he had laid eyes on him but he would never act upon it since he had never showed interest and Blaine didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. That's why when he felt Nathan's hand stroking up his slowly, his blue eyes searching within his own. Blaine could only take shallow gaps. Nathan's hand traveled slowly all the way to the back of his neck, his eyes jumping every other second to Blaine's mouth. His world seemed to slow and although it may have been only a second, it felt like an eternity while his brain processed what was happening before Blaine responded by grabbing him by his school uniform tie and pulling him to a kiss. Nathan pulled lightly at the curls at the nape of his neck as Blaine stroked his lips with the tip of his tongue, trying to gain access into his mouth. He opened his mouth and they deepened the kiss, Blaine almost sitting in his lap when they parted to take a breath.

"Are you sure about th…" Blaine started to ask but he was cut off with another kiss. Nathen held him close against his body as he laid down slowly on his back so Blaine was resting on top of his chest. Blaine felt his pants growing tighter and he thrust his hips down for friction when they heard his door opened.

"Blaine, curfew's in…" It took the other boy a few seconds before he figured out what he was interrupting but he turned back out of the room when it dawned.

The snap back to reality happened fast when they realized that it was Mason, the floor commander. Blaine recovered first, launching himself from the bed and going after him. He knew that if Mason decided to report them they would get suspended, if not worse. He didn't want to think about the worse. Blaine got to Mason's room minutes later, praying to find him there.

When Mason opened the door he looked startled and flushed but mostly surprised to see Blaine there.

"Can I come in?" Blaine almost begged, looking worriedly around him to make sure no one else was in the hall.

Mason deliberated for a second but eventually nodded and let him pass. When the door was closed Blaine continued to talk.

"It wasn't what it looked like. Mason please believe me." Blaine stood in the middle of the room, the other boy still standing by the door and looking anywhere but him. Blaine took a step closer, his voice pleading. "Mason, please don't tell anyone. It was nothing, I swear. It wasn't what it looked like," he repeated again.

When Mason eventually looked up at him, Blaine couldn't place the expression on his face, which made him even more worried.

"Really?" Mason said, tone harsh and low. " 'Cause to me it looked like you two were kissing and rutting against each other."

Blaine shook his head violently, looking at him with tear filled eyes. "Please… You can't tell anybody." He kept begging. His voice cracked and the only thing he could think about was his parents and how disappointed they would be in him.

Mason took a step closer to Blaine. "I wonder what the school board will say about this…" he said as he raised his hand to Blaine's chin, forcing their eyes to meet, _"abomination_." He finished with a lower voice, looking darkly at him. He lowered his hand a second later. "But I think I know how to solve it," he said matter of factly and went to stand behind where Blaine was frozen in place. He stood flush behind him and whispered in Blaine's ear. "I've been watching you for a long time." His voice was low again and he dragged a finger on the low on Blaine's back, causing him to shiver with dread but he couldn't make himself move. "Your gorgeous eyes, your pretty mouth that looks perfect for…" He got even closer to him, tracing Blaine's lips with his finger, breathing the next words in his ear. "Sucking things," He backed away again and continued, his finger traveled dangerously lower. "And beautiful ass that's just begging for…" He dragged his finger over the curve of Blaine's ass but didn't finish the sentence.

Blaine just stood there, completely in shock, while Mason's hands kept moving over him. His mind went black from the sheer terror from both the thought of someone finding out and also from what this boy might make him do in return for staying quiet.

Mason held one hand to Blaine's chest and pressed flush against him again. Blaine could feel his hard dick pressed against his ass and he snapped out of it, taking two steps forwards and turning around.

"You can't make me do anything," Blaine fumed at him.

"I thought you said you didn't want anyone to know." He took step closer again.

Blaine was about to say that it wasn't worth it, but he imagined for a second what might happen if it was revealed. A second of hesitation was all it took for Mason to launch on him again.

"Don't worry were going to have fun," he whispered while starting to undo the buttons of Blaine's shirt.

Suddenly the door behind them opened and Nathan hastily walked into the room.

"Mason I don't know what you think you saw but you're wrong!" Nathan threw at him hurriedly, not even noticing the tension in the room.

Mason's hands froze in place and he tried as naturally as possible to brush off his attempt as an innocent one, taking a few steps away from Blaine and heading to his bed. Blaine suspected it was mostly to hide the obvious bulge in the front of his uniform pants.

"Whatever. Just go away," he said while putting a study book on his lap and starting to read in it, or at least pretending to.

Blaine did not hesitate to escape, shoving Nathan out of the way as he ran from the room. Nathan ran after him and caught him midway to Blaine's room, apparently finally sensing that something is wrong.

"Blaine, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

Blaine just looked blankly at him, turned around and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Sorry for the delay with this one.

One of those chapters I was super excited about... I'd love to hear what you thought of it so- R&R :)

* * *

#Dave

* * *

Dave was sitting on his bed with his laptop and a few books scattered in front of him when there was a knock on the door. Dave called out 'come in' and was surprised to see Kurt standing at his door. He hadn't seen him in a while and he was bigger than he remembered, having much more muscle on his upper legs and chest but still thinner than most boys. His brown hair was done in the same high hairdo he used to do and he was wearing a knitted gray vest, his upper arms stretching the tight, almost see through, white shirt he had underneath. The dark jeans he was wearing were sinfully tight as well, leaving almost no room for imagination.

Finally Dave managed to raise his gaze to Kurt's eyes, biting his lips to keep from asking him to show him the back of those jeans. Kurt didn't seem to mind the staring, maybe even finding it a bit amusing.

Dave cleared his throat, "Hi?" he tried to say, his voice involuntary rising at the end.

"Yeah…" Kurt nodded once and closed the door behind him, taking a few steps towards Dave's bed. "Am I interrupting something?" He got closer, sending Dave his favorite crooked smile and shrugging innocently.

"N..No." Shaking his head, he stared at Kurt for a few long seconds before he hurried to grab all his stuff from the bed in one swift motion and dropped them in a pile on his desk.

Dave noticed Kurt smiling to himself when he sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed and his hands buried under him. He internally slapped himself when he noticed he was staring again and hurried to get back sitting in the middle of the bed like he was earlier. Dave tried to steady his breathing while Kurt still had his back to him, just to lose it again when Kurt turned around with an incomprehensible expression to his face.

"So, were you in the neighborhood or…" Dave tried to ask casually while prompting Kurt to talk.

"No." Kurt simply shook his head, looking mostly amused.

"Oh. Okay." Dave nodded, lowering his gaze to his hands, not sure what to say next. He felt weight shift on the bed and once he raised his head Kurt was standing on his knees in front of him, his expression full of lust and determination. Kurt's hand reached to Dave's front and shoved him backwards. He was hoping that Kurt couldn't feel his crazed heartbeat through his shirt. Kurt kept pushing until he was flat on his back and the other boy had straddled his thighs. Dave's mind was racing with things he wanted to say and ask but Kurt brought both his hands to the sides of his head and he was at a total loss of words.

"I thought about doing that for so long," Kurt said in a low whisper. Dave only managed to nod his head once, his eyes staring wide into Kurt's eyes that now seemed to be much darker than usual and then to his fuller, dark pink lips. Life seemed to move in slow motion when Kurt lowered himself on top of Dave. When Kurt was only a few inches from his lips, searching for his gaze he whispered, "I need this. I need you." He then brought their lips together and kissed him hard and insistently. At first it was sloppy and wet, teeth leaving marks on lips and noses bumping but Kurt steadied him, holding his face on both sides and started kissing him more slowly, lips only brushing against each other. Dave felt loved like he never felt before. He could never imagine it would feel this good just to kiss, most of the blood in his body flowing south. At the same moment that he opened his mouth to take a deeper breath in order to replenish the oxygen supply in his lungs, Kurt lowered himself completely on top of him, his breath catching at his throat and he started chocking violently.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly, raising his head a bit to let Dave catch his breath, his expression turned to amusement when he noticed Dave's pout.

"Way to ruin the moment, huh?" Dave asked glumly when the chough subsided.

"Yeah… I'm not sure about that," Kurt said and wiggled his ass as an answer to Dave's questioning look, drawing a high whimper from him. "I think we're alright. Just try to keep breathing." Kurt's voice turned lower again as he whispered mischievously into his ear and kept moving his hips slowly. Kurt lowered his face and started kissing him on the sensitive spot under his ears, making him turn his face to the side so Kurt had more skin exposed to him. Kurt kissed and nibbled slowly down his neck, his waist still moving on top of Dave in not so slow motions any more until Dave had enough of it and started pushing back up for friction, resulting in them mostly rutting against each other. Kurt's breath quickly turned erratic and a minute later he was searching for Dave's lips, kissing him hungrily until he came, separating their lips with a wet sound but keeping his forehead on Dave's while he was crying 'Dave' over and over again. Seeing Kurt falling apart on top of him, all beautiful and sweaty, drove Dave to come just a minute later. Kurt rolled off to lie beside him, still breathing heavily, when Dave turned to the side to cuddle him only to find a void in front of him.

Dave rose in his bed so quickly that his head was spinning while he realized that he woke up once again from a too vivid wet dream about Kurt Hummel. The first few times he had had them he had felt ashamed of himself, like he was violating something by having those thought about another boy or even worse, about someone that used to be his best friend. Now, after having those dreams at least once a week for more than he cares to think about, he merely glanced at the clock, considering how to approach the boner situation with how much time he had until the alarm went off. He grunts loudly when he sees that he has less than five minutes and quickly decides to hop in the shower. He tried to relax under the cold water, thinking about the day to come. It'd been two month since he was called to the principal's office to announce the news.

* * *

"We got the message an hour ago. You were chosen to be a 'State Excellent '." Principal Figgins said proudly.

"A… what?"

"Once a year a few gods are assigned to look for promising SOG students around the country. We haven't had one in a decade," he added sadly.

"Wow… That's…" Dave started.

"It's a big deal Dave," Figgins cut in. "The ones that are chosen are promised to get accepted to practically any collage they wish to go to."

As Dave opened his mouth to respond, Figgins continued.

"But most importantly, the city throws a big ceremony in honor of the ones that have been chosen. You get to represent our school. Good job." Figgins finished.

* * *

Dave wasn't sure he was ready for a room full of people waiting for him to take the stage. What he was certainly sure about was that it was a mistake postponing the choosing of his outfit and the writing of his speech for this long. The ceremony was this afternoon and he still hadn't done either of these. Thankful for the day off he got from school, he sat by his desk, trying to write something decent to say today. An hour later the paper in front of him was still blank and he realized that the only thing he could think about was whether or not Kurt would come to the ceremony. They hadn't shared more than 'Hello's' for more than six months so Kurt probably wouldn't feel obligated to be there. The sad thing was that Dave knew that the only person he will really wanted to see smiling back to him in the audience today would be Kurt. After a while Dave gave up on writing the speech, telling himself that an impromptu speech would be much more genuine.

The parking outside of the city hall was already almost full when they arrived. Zoey was almost frantic beside him, speaking nonstop from the moment they sat down in the car.

"Come on Daves! You don't wanna be late!" She called at him excitedly and jumped out of the car.

He took three deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the amount of people waiting inside, as his father opened his door and smiled reassuringly at him. He nodded back to him and stepped out of the car. The room was even fuller than Dave even dared to imagine, most of them he hadn't seen in his life. The room was organized in neat rows that were already full. His father led them to the first row and once they settled in their kept seats people started approaching them to congratulate Dave and his family. Dave tried to keep his smile and pretended to listen to them while his eyes raked through the room to find one ocean blue eyed boy. The ceremony started soon after that, at first there was the mayor speech and then Figgins', finishing with a call for Dave to come on to the stage. He took a deep breath and raised from his chair. Once he got on stage he looked down to the rows of people, only able to think about _him_ and why he wasn't there He shook hands with three gods that handed him a certificate for his excellence and then he took the stand to make his speech. The next thing he remembers is a wave of applause and him stepping off stage to more people that came to congratulate him.

He managed to escape the crowd only half an hour later, looking for his parents and found them next to the food tables at the back of the room.

"Davie!" His mother grabbed him to a tight hug, her voice suggesting she'd been crying earlier.

"Mom…" Dave said unapprovingly but hugged her back.

"Come on honey, let the boy breathe." His father released him from her hold a minute later, only to grab him to a hug as well. "I'm proud of you, son," he said and patted his back warmly.

Once he got a few steps away from them he noticed who Zoey was talking animatedly to. They turn around in his direction, Kurt smiling at him.

"Hi, sorry I was late," he apologized.

"Thanks for coming." Dave stood beside Zoey, feeling almost vulnerable. He wondered miserably why it couldn't feel less awkward talking to Kurt.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Kurt said as a matter of fact, approaching Dave to give him a loose hug and stepping back, looking down at Zoey. "Zoe got so big since I've last seen her!" He patted her head fondly.

Zoey pried out of his hand, fixing her hair and said. "You should come more often!"

Kurt smiled back at her and Dave answered, "Yes, he should," thinking that he was finally saying what he really felt for a change.

"Kurt is coming to the party tonight!" Zoey almost yelled excitedly.

"Only if you want me to." Kurt added hurriedly, looking at Dave.

"Of course!" Dave looked surprised for second but answered quickly. His parents were throwing him a big party to celebrate with family and friends and he debated over whether he should invite Kurt and heavy heartedly decided against it eventually. Knowing that Kurt would be there made the party something exciting to look forward to.

"He promised to come early to help me pick a dress!" she said, now practically jumping with excitement. "You should probably help Dave as well," she added as an afterthought. "He's a lost cause with this sorta thing." She pulled on Kurt's shirt playfully, whispering loudly at his direction while covering her mouth.

Kurt snorted at that. "Yeah. He really does need some help," he joked back, sizing Dave while speaking.

"Hey! I'm doing just fine on my own!" Dave said with a pout. Kurt and Zoey only exchanging knowing looks to each other at that.

An hour later they drove back home, not before Dave's mother made Kurt promise her that he'd be at the party at least three times. Dave went to his room and closed the door behind him, not bothering to change from his formal wear before jumping head first to the bed. Once he closed his eyes he saw bright blue eyes in front of him and that's when it hit him. He had to tell Kurt how he felt about him. They weren't best friends anymore so they almost had nothing to lose and when this year of school came to an end he might never see him again. The thought about rejection still terrified him and he couldn't bear the thought of Kurt hating him. He managed to change his mind about a dozen times when he heard a knock on the door. Dave glanced to the clock, realizing that he had just been lying in bed for the past hour and a half. He got up to open the door, already knowing who he would find on the other side.

"Hi!" Kurt's smile was so wide and sweet that Dave could just look at him forever.

_You're staring again, _Dave thought and suddenly he had a glimpse of the dream he had early this morning, his cheeks getting warmer as he tried to remove the images from his mind.

"It feels like forever since I've been here," Kurt said as he walked into the room and looked around. Dave nodded as he scolded himself internally for not bothering to organize the room.

Finally Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and his expression entirely changed. He lowered his gaze to the entwined hands in front of him. "Dave, I know we haven't been the closest friends lately but… I have to talk about it with someone. You were my best friend…" Kurt struggled to find words and eventually raised his head.

Dave stood in front of him, feeling horrified as his mind raced and then finally he made a decision. "I need to tell you something." His voice quivered only a little.

"Oh," Kurt's answered, as he looked puzzled.

Dave took a deep breath. _It's now or never._

"Kurt… I think you are an amazing person. You are interesting and talented and…" He took another deep breath. "Beautiful," he almost whispered, feeling his knees about to give out from underneath him as he searched for a reaction from Kurt only to find total shock. He made himself keep talking. "I think I'm in love with you," he finished.

Kurt stared back at him in shock. "Wow…I wasn't expecting that." He lowered his gaze again, looking as if trying to comprehend what he was told.

Dave looked in horror at him. Kurt was holding his heart right now and he could do nothing but wait to see what he would choose to do with it. When it seemed that Kurt wasn't about to say anything else Dave felt like he had nothing to lose anymore.

He took a few steps forward and sat on his knees in front of Kurt. Kurt raised his head, looking almost afraid at him.

"Kurt…Will you be my boyfriend?" Dave asked, his voice cracking.

The shock remained on Kurt's face as Dave's eyes searched frantically for a response.

A moment later Kurt nodded his head.


	9. Chapter 9

#Kurt

* * *

Kurt was in love. He knew that if he rationally thought about it, it wouldn't make any sense. He hadn't seen the guy in more than ten years. He wasn't even sure he was gay or even if he himself was for that matter.

It started during the third month of their letter exchange. Their first letters were mostly full of dry facts about themselves and trying to get to know another again. It felt impossible at time due to the completely different worlds they lived in but both Kurt and Blaine were committed to this friendship. It seemed only right in the eyes of their six year old selves. Soon enough they discovered a common love for music and performing arts and after that the words came with ease and they talked about pretty much everything. When something exciting happen to him, Kurt found himself waiting for the moment he could write about it to Blaine. Kurt hadn't had a best friend since Dave disappeared from his life so Blaine was a much welcomed addition to his life, particularly when he lost another solo to Rachel or when someone bullied him at school. Blaine always knew what to say.

Hearing about Blaine's school and friends was always interesting. Blaine quickly became his closest friend and even quicker, the person who clouded his thoughts without Kurt even noticing. For the first time in months Kurt had something he needed to share but he had nobody to talk to about it. He couldn't tell anybody about his feeling to another _boy_, a laborer boy.

Since Kurt was full of self doubt and confusion about his feelings, another question came to his mind that he couldn't put to rest. He couldn't understand why laborers and SOGs weren't allowed to have relations.

It was Tuesday, the day where he spent the afternoon at his grandfather's place. He had Alzheimer and was at the stage now where his surrounding were unrecognizable more often than not so Kurt usually spent his time there catching up on school assignments but that day was one of the rare ones when his grandfather remembered him. On those days Kurt loved to share his dilemmas with him because he always had the best insights and could ask him questions he knew his father didn't like him asking.

"Why do you thing laborers and SOGs can't be together?" Kurt asked while they were having dinner.

"It's against the law," he answered easily, still looking at his plate.

"What if it wasn't against the law?"

His grandfather raised his head and looked at Kurt for a long time as if searching for something, before he answered. "Laborers and SOGs live in completely different worlds. The gaps between those worlds are too big and those kinds of relationships never work."

Kurt was sure that his grandfather had closed the subject at that when he added, "I wonder… Did your father ever tell you the story about your great great grandmother?"

Kurt shook his head.

His grandfather looked considering at him for a minute. "George was an SOG and he fell in love with Marie, a beautiful girl from his village. When he became a god he came to her house to ask for her hand only to find out that she had run off a month earlier with a laborer. Crushed from the news, he was sure he would never hear from her again, condemning himself to a life of loneliness. "

"A year later, Marie came back home with a child in belly and a broken heart. Apparently the life as run-a-ways took a toll on the couple until one day she woke up to find an empty bed and a letter apologizing for him not being good enough for her and not being able to take care of their child. Her father immediately went to George's house, hoping he might still be interested in her. Even after hearing about her condition, George was determined to ask her to marry him."

"Has he accepted the child?" Kurt asked, looking curiously at him.

"A couple of weeks after they got married Marie had a natural abortion. They had a child of their own not too long after that."

"…And they lived happily ever after," Kurt added glumly.

"Yes, Kurt," his grandfather answered sternly. "You see… They knew what to except from life together. They lived as they were meant to. Running after adventure is not a way of living."

Kurt knew better than to push the subject farther. He looked back to his plate, trying to process that the world he lived in never had and never would accept the unconventional.


End file.
